The present disclosure relates generally to internet protocol television (IPTV), and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing IPTV support.
Currently, IPTV services are provided to users through IPTV networks and in-home devices, such as set top boxes (STBs). When a user experiences difficulty in receiving the IPTV services, the existing process is for the user to call a customer service representative to seek assistance. The customer service representative can often respond to routine issues, but may have difficulty responding to more complex issues. This often results in the IPTV service provider sending a technician to the user's location to diagnose and resolve the issue. Unfortunately, the task of sending technicians to a user's location is costly and time consuming for both the service provider and the user.
There is a need in the art for methods and systems to facilitate diagnosis and resolution of IPTV service issues without requiring sending a technician to visit the user.